Hope
by Carylin Lyzie
Summary: Menurutmu apa persamaan Jaejoong dengan Yunjae Shipper dan Changmin dengan Changkyu shipper? Yeah. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan jika couple itu benar-benar real dalam kehidupan nyata. /BoysLove, Yunjae, Changkyu, slight Kyumin, OOC/Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast di fanfic ini milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

**Pairing : **Yunjae feat Changkyu slight Kyumin

**Warning :** Boys Love, maybeOOCandGajeness, MissTypo

**.**

**Hope by Carylin Lyzie**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

_**/Tokyo, Japan/**_

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memberi harapan pada Yunjae Shipper?"

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dengan gerakan kaku dia menurunkan ponsel yang sudah siap untuk mengambil potret dirinya. Setelah menelan ludah dengan susah payah, namja cantik bermata doe itu menoleh ke samping secara perlahan—gerakan yang terlalu lambat.

Keterkejutannya begitu besar ketika melihat Jung Yunho berada di sampingnya dengan posisi mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Wajah mereka dapat dikatakan dekat. Dan Jaejoong bersumpah demi apapunjika dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho yang menurutnya terlalu cepat.

"Yu-Yunho?" suara Jaejoong serak, dia memundurkan kepalanya, memberi lebih banyak jarak bagi wajahnya dan wajah Yunho. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan sangat tidak normal. Itu menyesakan dan menyakitkan.

"Lama tidak bertemu," Yunho melempar senyum tipis ke arah wajah frustasi Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho menegakan tubuh dan mengambil langkah, Jaejoong berharap jika Yunho meninggalkannya. Itu lebih baik. Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan bertingkah seolah tak pernah melihat Jung Yunho. Sungguh.

Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Namja tampan dengan mata musang itu justru duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya dan melepaskan mantel tebal yang dikenakannya—menunjukan jika Yunho akan berada di sana untuk waktu yang tak sebentar. Ini mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan!

Mereka sudah berpuluh bulan tak bertemu atau melakukan segala jenis kontak yang ada. Lalu sekarang, di sore bersalju ini, mereka justru berhadap-hadapan di sudut café yang jarang dilirik orang. Sekarang apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mengobrol?

Jangan bercanda!

Namja cantik yang tertangkap basah sedang berselca dengan kamera ponselnya ditemani boneka beruang kecil yang ada di meja itu sadar jika hubungan mereka tak seperti dulu, saat dia masih menyandang gelar member DBSK. Sekarang mereka berada dalam jalur musik dengan kapal berbeda.

Berbicara mengenai boneka, Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu.

Payah. Bodoh. Idiot. Kenapa dia bisa lupa menyembunyikan boneka beruang manisnya dan membiarkan benda yang selalu dia bawa itu menjadi barang tontonan Jung Yunho? Astaga, kenapa dia bisa seteledor ini? Ah. Sekarang masih sempat untuk menarik boneka manisnya ke bawah meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Sreet.

Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi keinginannya tak terkabul?

Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri boneka beruang manis itu berpindah tangan ke arah Yunho. Dan namja bermata musang itu bahkan memainkan boneka manisnya. Aish setelah sekian lama Jaejoong masih tak bisa menandingi kecepatan tangan Yunho.

"Aku identik dengan beruang,"

Beruang manis berbulu coklat milik Jaejoong—yang entah bagaimana warnanya hampir senada dengan warna rambut leader TVXQ—berada di genggaman Yunho. Namja itu sempat mengelus dan memutar-mutar beruang manis itu seolah mencari sesuatu atau memperhatikan bentuknya dengan teliti. "Ne,"

Yunho meletakan beruang manis itu di meja. Namun Jaejoong sedang tak berniat untuk menyelamatkannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sangat dirindukan bagian paling dalam hati seorang Kim Jaejoong yang memilih memandang keluar jendela.

Pecundang. Persetan dengan tittle itu—Jaejoong tak peduli. Untuk saat ini—dan mungkin seterusnya hingga nafas terakhir, Jaejoong tak akan mampu melihat wajah Yunho terlalu lama tanpa melakukan hal yang memalukan.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sebelum Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan Yunho. Jaejoong melirik ke arah meja, sedikit penasaran.

Secangkir kopi panas dan sepotong cake tiramisu membuat Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya. Terlebih ketika Yunho meneguk cairan mengepul itu dengan cepat. Jaejoong jadi berpikir jika Yunho kehausan. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak baik.

"Hentikan!"

Sial.

"Hn?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Butiran salju yang turun semakin banyak, tapi Jaejoong tak merasa apa yang orang Jepang biasa sebut 'dinginnya musim dingin'. Tubuhnya panas. Anehnya, di café ini tak terpasang penghangat ruangan. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Kedua sudut bibir Yunho terangkat tepat ketika dia menyadari sesuatu dan menghentikan acara minum panasnya itu. Dia mengerti. Sangat. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun Yunho mengenal Jaejoong. Waktu yang cukup untuk menyadari dan mengerti jalan pikiran namja itu.

"Aku baik baik saja," rona wajah Jaejoong berubah tanpa dia sadari. "Kau tadi balik bertanya mengenai kabarku bukan?" Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Yunho. Selanjutnya, keheningan tercipta diantara kedua namja itu.

Disaat Yunho memakan makanannya dalam diam dan sesekali meneguk minuman, Jaejoong mulai hanyut dalam pikirannya. Tempat ini bukan merupakan tempat terkenal karena cake yang enak atau kopi yang lezat. Bukan pula karena pelayan yang cantik dan sexy. Café ini hanyalah sebuah café tua.

Lantainya berwarna coklat kusam dengan tembok warna biru muda yang sudah pudar. Meja yang dia tempati saat ini tak lebih dari meja kayu bundar dan hiasan pot kecil. Di pojok ruangan ada sebuah gitar dan celo. Dan tak ada pengunjung lain selain dirinya dan Yunho.

Kesimpulannya, café ini hanyalah café tua yang beruntung karena masih dapat berdiri.

Sehingga, jangan salahkan Jaejoong merasa sedikit curiga. Bagaimana bisa Yunho berada di tempat seperti ini sedangkan agency-nya telah menyediakan tempat yang menyenangkan—setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini. Dan hei! Bukankah Jaejoong yang berada di café ini juga merupakan sebuah kejanggalan?

"Kau tidak memakan cakemu?"

Jaejoong mendongak, matanya bersitubrukan dengan mata musang Yunho tanpa disengaja. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di hatinya. Jaejoong tak mengerti apa itu, yang pasti itu sangat menganggu, "Ne," namja bermata doe itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rasanya gatal. Jaejoong sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan tak akan kembali lagi. Sialnya, dia tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Entah kenapa ada pemikiran aneh mengenai Yunho dalam otaknya. Yeah. Jaejoong yakin Yuhno akan…

"Lapar,"

"M-mwo?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan lagi-lagi matanya bersitubrukan dengan Yunho. Kali ini dia melihat sorot kesedihan di sana. Itu membuat Jaejoong membeku selama beberapa detik. Dia seolah terseret kembali pada kejadian yang lalu—saat memutuskan untuk keluar dari group.

Saat itu, dia telah membicarakan semuanya dengan Yunho. Itu adalah pembicaraan terakhir mereka. Dan semuanya tak berjalan lancar. Yunho marah. Dia sangat menakutkan saat itu. Namun di tengah kemarahannya, Jaejoong melihat sorot kesedihan yang samar—sangat mirip dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Kemudian ada yang menekan paru-paru Jaejoong hingga membuat yang bersangkutan merasa sesak. "La-lapar?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Suaranya sedikit serak, ada yang menganjal di tenggorokannya, sesuatu yang dingin dan hampir meleleh.

Di sisi lain, Yunho mengangguk kecil. Tangannya kembali memotong cake dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, "Aku lapar, cake ini hanya bisa mengganjal perutku selama beberapa saat," ujar Yunho sembari menunjukan senyumannya.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Senyuman Yunho manis sekali. Dan Jaejoong menyadari satu hal, Jung Yunho semakin terlihat tampan dengan senyumannya itu. "N-ne," jawab Jaejoong bingung.

"Hanya itu?"

Sepasang mata doe itu kembali berkedip—dua kali, "Ne?"

Yunho menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, "Kupikir, kau kasihan padaku," Jaejoong semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, "Aku benar-benar kelaparan saat ini," Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Dan aku tak terbiasa dengan masakan jepang,"

Oh, Jaejoong mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho. Sayangnya, dia ingin berpura-pura polos.

Kali ini saja.

—dan Jaejoong yakin, Yunho tak akan sakit hati.

"Aku bisa menunjukan restoran korea di dekat sini,"

Desahan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho. Namja itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan Jaejoong yang memasang wajah innoncent di hadapannya. Sungguh. Dia sudah mengatakan frase yang cukup eksplisit untuk mengungkapkan keinginannya. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong masih tak mengerti?

"Jae,"

"Hn?"

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat, Yunho memutar otaknya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun dia membutuhkan kalimat yang tepat. Sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat Jaejoong paham apa keinginannya. "Jae aku…" Yunho menelan ludah, "… lupa membawa dompet."

Dzinggg….

Nginggg….

Saat ini, Yunho ingin sekali membunuh dirinya di tempat. Astaga. Bukan kalimat memalukan itu yang ingin dia katakan pada Jaejoong. Dia ingin mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang berbobot dibandingkan dengan pengakuan palsu tentang dompet yang tertinggal. Aigoo….

"Maksudku…" Yunho tak meneruskan kalimatnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang mengedipkan matanya. Itu lucu sekali. Namja cantik itu sangat menggemaskan saat ini. Yunho jadi ingin menerjangnya detik ini juga. Oke, itu terlalu vulgar. _Yunho ingin mengecup Jaejoong_—terdengar manis bukan?

.

.

_**/Seoul, Korea/**_

Changmin berguling-guling di atas karpet ruang tengah apartemennya. Kyuhyun yang sudah bosan melihat hal itu melempar sebuah kamus tebal ke arah Changmin. Beruntung maknae TVXQ itu berhasil menghindar karena refleknya yang bagus.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau ingin membuat wajah namjachingumu ini lebam eoh?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian melempar bantal ke arah Changmin. Dan kali ini, namja jakung itu tak menghindar dan membiarkan wajah tampannya menjadi korban. "Sialan. Aku bukan namjachingumu. Harus kuingatkan berapa kali, aku sudah punya kekasih!"

Tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Changmin, "Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap namun Changmin masih tetap tertawa, "Tapi kenyataannya kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktumu di apartemenku dibandingkan dengan dorm Suju bersama kelincimu," ujar Changmin kemudian menyeringai kecil.

Wajah Kyuhyun merona. Tentu saja. Dia sudah banyak menghabiskan malam di apartemen Changmin beberapa bulan belakangan. Namun, Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan tersendiri—meskipun terkadang dia tak yakin akan alasannya itu, seperti saat ini.

"I-itu karena…"

"Karena…" Changmin tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Senang sekali rasanya bisa membuat wajah namja evil itu merona seperti sekarang. Manis. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu manis di mata Changmin hingga membuat yang bersangkutan merasa suntikan libido, "Karena apa, Kyunie?"

"Ka-karena…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Note : **#Nangisdibawahshower #abaikan. Saya sama sekali nggak pernah nyangka bisa ngebuat fanfic dengan couple Yunjae #abaikan. Yang pasti, saya berharap reader yang sudah membaca ff ini bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview ff yunjae perdana saya~ gomawo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Semua cast di fanfic ini milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri

**Pairing : **Yunjae feat Changkyu slight Kyumin

**Warning :** Boys Love, maybeOOCandGajeness, MissTypo

**.**

**Hope by Carylin Lyzie**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_**/Seoul, Korea/**_

"Karena…"

Changmin terkekeh ketika Kyuhyun terus mengulang kata tersebut, "Sudahlah, aku sudah mengerti jawabannya," Changmin menyeringai jahil, "Jawabannya pasti karena kau mencintaiku kan?" ujarnya dengan nada yang kelewat polos.

Bak.

Bik.

Buk.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak hanya melempar majalah yang ada di meja, tapi juga botol air mineral, botol soda yang kosong, dan beberapa bantal ke arah Changmin secara beruntun. "Sialan, tentu saja bukan itu jawabannya!" ujar Kyuhyun geram.

Maknae TVXQ itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari menghindari lemparan beruntun Kyuhyun dengan berguling ke sana sini, "Hentikan Kyunnie chagi, kau membuat apartemenku berantakan," ujar Changmin tanpa memikirkan dampak ucapannya.

"Hiyaaa!"

Kyuhyun menerjang Changmin. Dia menggelitik namja itu tanpa ampun hingga membuat yang bersangkutan menitikan air mata, "Hahahaha…. Kyu—ahahaha, hentikan Kyu—hihi, ini geli sekali!" pinta Changmin yang tak digubris oleh Kyuhyun.

Namja berambut dark brown itu tetap saja menggelitik Changmin, "Aku tak akan berhenti—"—Kyuhyun menggelitik leher namja jakung itu—"—kecuali jika kau berjanji untuk tak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan itu lagi!"

"Ani—hihihii, aku tak mau. Kau kan hahaha—mencintaiku,"

Empat persimpangan muncul di dahi Kyuhyun, "Baiklah," namja itu menyeringai setan, "Rasakan penganiayaanku, hiyaaa!"

.

.

_**/Tokyo, Japan/**_

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Dia tertawa kecil. Pengakuan Yunho mengenai dompetnya yang tertinggal terdengar begitu lucu. Jaejoong tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang seteliti Yunho dapat meninggalkan dompet dan mengadu padanya?

"Jangan mentertawakanku, Jae," Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan mengangguk kecil. Namun, dia tetap belum bisa menghentikan keinginannya untuk terus tertawa. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu mulai mendesah panjang. Dalam hati, dia meruntuki kebodohannya, "Jae, manusiawi kan bila aku lupa?"

"Emm… Ne," jawab Jaejoong setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Bagaimana jika aku traktir?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati sambil menatap Yunho selama beberapa detik. Namun bukannya senang atas tawaran Jaejoong, Yunho justru mendesah. "Yun?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Yunho malas. Dia menyeruput kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela. Salju turun semakin deras. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka kembali terdiam. Seseorang memainkan gitar. Yunho yang penasaran menoleh ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati seorang ahjumma memainkan gitar dengan begitu lihai.

Suasana perlahan berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena suara instrumen tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Yunho mengetukan jemarinya di meja seirama petikan gitar. Dia begitu menikmati alunan itu dan tak menyadari jika Jaejoong memperhatikannya.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Sudah lama dia tak melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti ini. Namja bermata musang itu terlihat begitu santai dan Jaejoong sebenarnya tak ingin mengganggu saat-saat seperti ini. Namun, dia ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran bagi Yunho.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jaejoong tak mengerti. Yang pasti, saat otaknya memberinya sebuah pemikiran mengenai sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan masak memasak dan hidangan, Jaejoong ingin mengutarakannya pada Yunho meskipun resikonya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini," Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan mendapati wajah namja bermata doe itu merona, "A-aku berniat memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam." Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, "Ji-jika kau mau, kau bisa iku aku ke—"

"Tentu saja," potong Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau memandang namja itu, "Aku mau sekali memakan masakanmu," mata Yunho berbinar. Kenyataannya adalah dia lapar. Tentu saja, perjalanan Seoul ke Tokyo cukup menguras tenaga. Terlebih ketika dia harus berlari untuk dapat sampai ke café ini.

Dan lagi, bayangan tentang masakan Jaejoong telah memicu perutnya untuk kembali bergemuruh dan membuat suntikan europhia yang tidak tergambarkan dalam benaknya. Jujur, Yunho sangat merindukan bau dan rasa masakan Jaejoong. Dia bosan memakan makanan cepat saji atau hidangan restoran.

Makanan-makanan itu memang lezat dan berkelas. Namun, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lain. Dan apa lagi yang lebih menggiurkan dibandingkan masakanan namja bermata doe yang sangat ahli memasak?

Yunho rasa tak ada.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong mulai memikirkan masakan apa yang dapat dia buat dengan bahan-bahan yang tersisa di lemari pendinginnya. Sembari memasukan boneka beruang mungil ke dalam tas, Jaejoong menyusun list makanan yang mungkin akan di sukai Yunho.

"A-ayo," ajak Jaejoong sedikit kaku.

Yunho kembali menunjukan senyumannya. Setelah meletakan beberapa lembar yen di meja—yang membuat Jaejoong menaikan alis—namja bermata musang itu mengenakan kembali jaketnya dan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dari belakang dengan hati luar biasa senang.

Rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan melakukan beberapa gerakan dance—yeah, jika saja dia tak akan dianggap kurang waras, Yunho pasti akan melakukannya sebagai perwujudan rasa syukur dan senang. Aigooo… ini adalah salah satu hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Yun?"

"Ayo," Yunho mengapit lengan Jaejoong dan menarik namja itu keluar café.

Di sisi lain, namja bermata doe itu mendesah dan melirik ke arah Yunho yang bersemangat. Bagi Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit annoying mengingat jika namja bermata musang itu tak mengetahui dimana apartemennya—namun dia terus menarik lengan Jaejoong. Aneh. Tapi, itulah Yunho. Dari dulu tak berubah. Hah!

.

.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Jaejoong mereka tempuh dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Keduanya sama sekali tak membicarakan apapun saat berada di transportasi umum tersebut.

Jaejoong diam sementara Yunho memperhatikannya diam-diam.

Suasana dalam kereta legang. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang. Dan Yunho serta Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan. Awalnya tidak seperti itu. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong. Tapi entah apa yang membuat namja bermata doe itu pindah beberapa detik setelah kereta berjalan, Yunho sama sekali tak mengerti.

Yang pasti saat itu Yunho hanya bisa menggerang dalam hati dan mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. Tentu saja dia merasa kesal karena tingkah Jaejoong yang seolah menganggapnya orang asing. Itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan, kawan.

"Aish benar-benar menyebalkan," guman Yunho kesal.

Sebenarnya, kedatangan Yunho ke Jepang selain untuk menemui Jaejoong—dan menikamati makanan buatannya, yang satu itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan—dia juga ingin kembali mengakrabkan diri dengan namja bermata doe itu. Namun, jika Jaejoong terus memasang sikap menjauh seperti ini—yeah walaupun namja itu mengajak Yunho ke apartemennya, tapi tetap saja…

…Yunho merasa perlu sedikit lebih agresif.

—itulah yang diajarkan Changmin saat dia mengantarnya ke bandara.

'_Agresiflah jika ingin mendapatkan hati Jaejoong hyung. Katakan serta buktikan rasa cinta hyung pada Jaejoong hyung secara eksplisit—sangat eksplisit agar dia mengerti dan membalas perasaan hyung. Atau hyung akan kehilangan Jaejoong hyung jika hyung tak melakukan yang aku katakan. Agresiflah!'_

Namja bermata musang itu menghela nafas sembari memantapkan niat untuk duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Perjalanan masih akan memakan waktu lama. Mungkin jika beruntung mereka akan terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan. Namun jika itu tak terjadi, setidaknya dia sudah bisa berada sangat dekat secara fisik dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Tepat di saat itu, kereta mengalami goncangan. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Saat penerangan mati dan kereta berhenti, entah kenapa Yunho yakin jika jantungnya juga turut berhenti.

Saat ini, matanya dan Jaejoong hanya berjarak sekitar lima senti. Dia merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang memburu. Detak jantung namja itu juga berpacu begitu cepat. Point terpentingnya adalah bibir mereka bersatu. Yunho merasakan sebuah ledakan dalam hatinya saat menyadari hal itu.

_/Maaf telah menganggu kenyamanan anda, kereta akan kembali melaju dalam satu menit. Diharap penumpang tidak cemas dan melakukan hal yang berbahaya/_

Yunho masih waras, setidaknya dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan berbagai keinginan dari dalam benaknya dan menyudahi kontak diantara bibir mereka. Namja bermata musang itu menegakan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Jaejoong yang merunduk begitu dalam.

"Mi-mianhe," bisik Yunho sembari menoleh ke samping. Dia menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Jaejoong mengangguk kecil namun tetap tidak berniat untuk melihat wajahnya. "Jae," panggil Yunho, namun yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak menoleh. Yunho mendesah.

Perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Jaejoong dan menarik namja itu ke dalam pelukannya. Yunho meletakan kepala Jaejoong di dadanya. Jaejoong tak menunjukan reaksi penolakan. Itu cukup untuk membuat senyum di bibir Yunho terlihat jelas. Detik selanjutnya, penerangan kembali menyala.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Sepertinya pilihan Jaejoong untuk menutup kedua matanya saat dia meyandar di dada Yunho adalah sebuah pilihan yang buruk. Karena dengan begitu, Jaejoong semakin jelas mendengar detak jantung Yunho yang sama cepat dengan jantungnya.

Jaejoong mulai berpikir mengapa mereka bisa memiliki detak jantung yang serupa? Tidak. Sial. Wajah Jaejoong makin merona ketika sebuah spekulasi mampir di benaknya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jaejoong berusaha menendang keluar spekulasi sinting itu dari otaknya.

Astaga, tidak mungkin karena mereka sama-sama merasa malu bukan?

Tunggu!

Ma-malu?!

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Tadi dia baru saja melakukan sebuah ciuman singkat dengan Yunho. _Kuulangi,_ ciuman singkat dengan Yunho. Aigoo… Jaejoong mendesah dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa salahnya hingga harus terus terjebak pada situasi yang menegangkan seperti ini?

.

.

Jemari lentik itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya sendiri entah untuk yang keberapa kali—dia tak peduli. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah berada di apartemennya. Yunho duduk santai di sofa dan membaca majalah. Sementara dirinya berjalan limbung menuju dapur.

Sensasi menggelitik pasca ciuman itu masih begitu terasa. Jaejoong menjadi sangsi jika dapat memasak dengan kondisi setengah sadar seperti sekarang ini. Astaga! Dia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi terlalu berlebih hanya dengan satu ciuman singkat.

Kim Jaejoong bukan lagi remaja. Dia sudah berkali-kali mencium bibir ramum para gadis—bahkan Jaejoong juga mengambil ciuman pertama seorang Shim Changmin. Namun entah bagaimana, ciuman dari Yunho selalu terasa berbeda.

Bibirnya seolah terbentuk untuk menerima kecupan dari Jung Yunho. Itu memang terdengar aneh, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Sejak mereka melakukan kecupan awal tahun saat mereka pertama bertemu, kecupan saat mereka satu group, tuntutan fansevice—hingga ciuman tak sengaja seperti tadi, Jaejoong selalu merasa seperti itu.

Berbeda.

"Jae?"

Tepukan ringan di bahunya menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunan dan secara spontan Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, "Ne?"

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya. Namja bermata musang itu menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Jaejoong hingga membuat yang bersangkutan melebarkan mata. Namun, Yunho tak peduli atas keterkejutan itu. Dia justru melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

Jaejoong merasa tenggorokannya tersumpal sesuatu yang hampir meleleh saat mendengar bisikan Yunho. Walaupun dia ingin sekali melepaskan dirinya karena pelukan Yunho akan berefek buruk pada debaran jantungnya, Jaejoong tak melakukan hal itu. Sebagian otaknya telah berkhianat dan membiarkan Yunho terus memberi kehangatan.

"Yu—mmpphhmmm…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Note : **Chap awal saya buat lebih banyak dari sudut pandangnya Joongie. Chap 2 saya lebih banyak menggunakan sudut pandangnya Yunnie. Chap 3 saya usahakan memuat sudut pandang saya mengenai Lemon mereka berdua#ups Sa-saya kan mau latihan buat lemon #tutupmuka #abaikan. Jangan lupa review~ gomawo~

**Balasan review **: Hehehe ini udah diupdate chap 2, **hanasukie, Ahn Dini FreezenBlack, missjelek, Chyun, D, Kyu**. Hihihi saya juga percaya dua couple itu nyata kok . Untuk **Cwangkyuh EvilBerry**, ini nggak akan putus ditengah jalan. Setuju sama **Vic89**, kalo kalimatnya Yunho nggak banget #plak. Tapi Yunnie nggak niat pinjem uang kok **ninanutter1161116**. Sampai saat ini aku bukan spesialis couple manapun, soalnya masih baru dalam dunia perfanfikan, **mutiara1307. **Makasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat mereview fanfic ini.


End file.
